Finding A New Love
by ZoujieChen
Summary: Sachiko loved Yumi but Yumi left her for a man, she felt heart broken and Shizuma from Strawberry Panic was also feeling down hearted when Nagisa died protecting her. Will these two find love again or just wait until death comes knocking at their door? I guess this would be kinda counted as a crossover but I'm too lazy to put it in that section . Rated T for now...


**Chapter 1 Moving on.**

Sachiko was heartbroken, It was painful it felt like her heart was ripped into tiny little pieces condemned to never love again. She felt useless, empty, she felt that if Yumi wasn't in her life, then it wasn't worth living..

She tried to take her own life, she was about to jump in front of the train when "STOP! Sachiko please stop, don't do it!" Youko cried as she went to hug her petite soeur. "What were you thinking? Are you really going to kill yourself just because of one failed love?" Youko said.

"Bu-but Onee-sama Yumi, Yumi was…!" Sachiko started crying yelling "Yumi why, why must you leave me I loved you so much, I can't live without you…so why?" she continued to cry as her onee-sama dragged her home.

***Sachiko's House***

"Onee-sama thank you for bringing me home I have calmed down a little, thank you for staying by my side, thank you, thank you for everything." Sachiko said while trying to hold her tears back.

"Oh, Sachiko you know that I'll be here for you no matter what, even if the whole world was against you I would still be on your side now come here." Youko said as she extended her arms.

Sachiko flung herself into her onee-sama's arms and cried while her onee-sama stroked her hair comforting her "there, there that's it let it all out." Youko said in a whisper. Sachiko kept crying until she finally drifted off into a slumber in her onee-sama's arms. Youko sighed with relief then drifted off as well while whispering "Good Night Sachiko."

***The next morning***

Morning had come, Youko was first to wake up, she had lifted Sachiko up and placed her in bed. She then went to the bathroom to make a phone call she thought that Sei might be able to help her because Sei was also heartbroken once but she survived and was able to love again.

"Hello, Sei? It's Youko."

"Oh, hello how are you doing?' Sei asked.

"Not well…" Youko replied.

"How come?" Sei questioned.

"Well you see…." Youko explained, "Yumi had left Sachiko and moved to America but not just that you see Sachiko was fine with Yumi moving since they could still talk on the phone and she could go visit her on holiday but…. While Yumi was in America, she fell in love and was going to marry him.. and Sachiko.. was left heartbroken and was about to commit suicide when I stopped her and I am trying to comfort her and make her forget about Yumi, so I thought maybe you could help?"

"Oh… I didn't know that had happened I mean I just got off the phone with Yumi-chan and she didn't say anything about that… Sachiko…." The blond started tearing up thinking about Sachiko and about her past love.. Shiori.

"Okay, count on me I'll be right there."

Half an hour had passed, Youko heard a knock on the door. She opened the door revealing a tall blond haired girl.

"Sei you've finally come!"

"Hello, how's Sachiko doing?"

"She's still asleep she should be waking up any minute now."

Sei and Youko proceeded to talk for a bit, until "Ugh…w-what time is it?" Sachiko said wearily.

She has woken up "Oh, hello Sei and onee-sama"

"Morning sleepy head!" Sei yelled causing Sachiko's head to hurt.

"M-morning could you please keep it down a bit I have a headache…"

"Sorry, sorry."

"So umm how are you doing Sachiko? Youko told me about your situation… I hope you're okay…"

Sachiko wondered what is she talking about when she suddenly remembered yesterday's events and started tearing up.

"Um sorry Sachiko I didn't mean to make you cry…."

"It's okay, I have to get over this somehow I can't just keep living in the past." Sachiko said wiping her tears away.

"So what brings you here Sei?"

"Oh, well Youko thought maybe I could help you get over Yumi.."

"Thank you for your concern Sei and Onee-sama too." Sachiko said trying to fake a smile.

"But I'm fine I just need to get some rest….."

"Don't lie to me Sachiko you know that it takes more than and I know it too…" Sei yelled

"B-but there's nothing I can do… no one could ever replace Yumi, no one could fill this void" Sachiko said teary eyed.

"I use to think exactly like you Sachiko.." Sei said quietly showing concern on her face.

"I use to think no one could ever replace Shiori as well, but there is a person for each and everyone of us in this world Sachiko.. I have fallen in love again and so will you… "

"You can't guarantee that! What if I were fated to be alone?" Sachiko yelled.

"You have to try… you at least owe it to yourself to try.." Sei said with a gentle smile.

"But.." Sachiko started.

"But what proof do you have that even if I fell in love again that that person would accept my love? And not betray me like Yumi…"

"Sachiko if she is truly the one you both will surely overcome all obstacles."

"But what about you Sei you say you've falling in love again and yet you are still single you are just as afraid as I am, too afraid to confess incase you get your heart broken again.. I mean aren't I right?" Sachiko shouted at the blond haired girl.

"You are right, but now that I have seen even you in that state, I know I can't keep running away, I know that I have tell her and I know that if I don't try I would regret it for the rest of my life!"

Sei stood up heading towards Youko and kissed her deeply forcing her tongue into her mouth Sei felt Youko kissing her back and then let go to reveal a shocked girl.

"Youko I have loved you ever since that time when you saved me when I was determined to die it was like Maria-sama had sent you to me, you were my angel… I-I love you w-will you be my girlfriend?" Sei looked at Youko scared to get rejected.

Youko quickly shook herself out of shock. She couldn't believe this was happening… She always loved Sei but, she never would've thought her feelings would be returned…

"I-I love you too…." She looked at Sei and blushed.

Sei instantly lightened up.

"Thank you" She smiled and gave her another deep and passionate kiss.

"You see Sachiko I-I did it, I did it and my feelings were returned so you see you can also find love like we did.." Sei said looking back at Youko.

Youko was in a daze still shocked at what had happened.

"I-I already know that okay, I already knew that b-but I'm so scared Sei, so scared…so, so scared what should I do?" Sachiko said wailing into her pillow.

"Come on it's okay, first we got to make you presentable Youko darling come give me a hand." Sei said playfully.

Youko blushed at the words darling it was like her dream had come true but it was reality which made her even happier.

"Okay darling.." She replied back, her face a deep red.

"So what are we going to take her?" Youko asked Sei.

Sei replied back with four syllables "Les-bi-an bar!~"

"WHAT?" Youko yelled wide eyed.

"You heard me darling" Sei said with a big grin.

***At the Lesbian Bar***

Sachiko stood there in shock thinking how could they take me here….

"Come on sit, sit!" Sei said.

"W-why the hell are we here?" Sachiko questioned.

"To get you to fall in love" Sei said with a smirk.

"But you can't just fall in love that easy… Love is not as easy as going to a bar getting drunk and sleeping with the first pretty girl you see…" Sachiko said to Sei.

"Yeah I know that, but it has a better chance than you just sitting at home sobbing, plus all the girls here are lesbians so they can't reject you saying something like sorry I'm straight."

Sachiko thought to herself Sei might actually have a point.

She had spent the whole night at the bar but no with no luck.. "I knew it wasn't going to be easy" she whispered to herself as she sighed.

* * *

**Authors Note: What do you think like it so far? If so please follow/favorite or review and please feel free to criticize. **


End file.
